Post it notes Inspired Story After Breaking Dawn
by meredithcooney123
Summary: This story takes Place after Breaking Dawn, Its really only the introduction. So theres another part to it. ENJOY!


Post it notes Fanfiction

Hey Edward I'm taking Jacob and nessie out for lunch...Goanna try to get ness to eat a little human food, wish me luck. -Bella

Bella POV: Taking Jake and Renesme out for lunch

"Momma, I'm _Thirsty_ I hate human food it's completely unappetizing!" Nessie groaned in the back seat. Her vocabulary had grown quite a great deal over the past few years, so had she. She was almost completely grown, just a few more months now. Luckily we have been able to hide out in our house deep in the woods with the rest of our family away from civilization to keep our secret: That we were vampires.

"Oh come on nessie, It's not that bad. I bet you can scarf down a few sandwiches with me" said my long time best friend/werewolf Jake. Jacob and I had been close from the day I moved here to Forks, we became even closer when my now husband Edward left me for a few months. Jake was my escape from the pain, and even though his presence didn't completely heal me, it helped a lot to have him comfort me over the long months. My relationship with Jacob became a little awkward after Edward came back. We had feelings for each other that were deeper than any other ordinary friendship: we were in love with each other. But my love for Edward was stronger, and even though it caused both of us pain I had to choose Edward. Things became easier on his part when he imprinted* on my daughter Renesme. At first I hated the fact that he had imprinted on nessie but after awhile I got used to it. Now I wouldn't have it any other way. Things got a little uncomfortable when Jacob moved in the spare bedroom but he promised Edward and I he wouldn't try anything funny. And we believe him.

"Nessie you're at least going to try to eat one sandwich okay sweetie?" I said to my now frowning daughter.

"Okay fine. _Harrumph_" she said. Nessie reminded me so much of Charlie sometimes. "But if I get to choose the sandwich ill have a steak sandwich extra rare" she giggled. I couldn't help but smile back at my breathtakingly beautiful daughter. Nessie played with the charm bracelet Jacob had given her for her second Christmas. It had the same wolf Jake had given me awhile back on it. But it also had hand carved wooden hearts all over it. I remember Edward had ground his teeth at that one. I remember I let out a hiss too. Not that I was as bad as Edward. I was more glad that Jacob and nessie had each other than angry, but I know deep down Edward is glad it's Jacob that imprinted on her. I saw Jacob sneak a kiss on the cheek and nessie face turned bright scarlet but underneath the blush, she was beaming. I wondered if that was what I had looked like when I got kisses from Edward while I was still human. Probably.

I pulled into a parking space in front of an out of town restaurant that I was unfamiliar with. I brought plenty of money because Even though I knew ness wouldn't eat much, I knew Jacob would be hungry as always. The doorman opened the door in shock but I knew all too well the affect t I had on humans. So did nessie but she never flaunted her beauty the way Rosalie would have or the way Alice would have wanted her too. But even when she tried to look average she always outshined everybody in the room. What an extraordinary creature. Sometimes Jacob got a little possessive about nessie. For example when she was little he always wanted to be the one to hold her. And whenever there's another guy around gawking at Renesmee he always puts her arm around her. Not that that's a big deal or anything, I don't even think he can help it. So we walked on to the restaurant with me in the lead and Jake carrying nessie like a little baby. After Jake put nessie down he headed straight to the buffet. No surprise there.

Lunch went better than I thought it would. Nessie ate half of her rare steak sub and I think she actually enjoyed it. Jacob ate just about 3 helpings of everything on the buffet and then the rest of Neisse's sub. I was pretty much disgusted by the smells but I got through it. I didn't have to hold my breath around humans anymore I was getting better every day. Nessie only had to hold her breath occasionally.

I was so glad to be headed home. I wanted to see Edward and the rest of my family. As I pulled toward the house I heard Edwards Piano playing come an abrupt halt. Then I heard Emmet and Edward run down the stairs. It was so easy to distinguish whos footsteps belonged to who now that I was a vampire. I could tell that Edward was 2 yards in front of Emmett with his feet moving at impossibly fast speeds even for a vampire. Emmett's footsteps were long and powerful he was gaining on Edward now. I stopped the car and got out while nessie and Jake followed me. "What's going on guys?" I asked confused.

"Hey Bella" Emmett said. "Just wondering…Did ness eat all her food today?" he asked with a hint of mischief in his tone. Ok I see where this is headed. "Well actually she ate half of her sub…don't tell me this is another stupid bet?" I said knowingly. I wonder if he was betting against her this time. "Aw Man!" Emmett growled just like an angry bear. "I bet Edward that nessie would eat every bite…come on ness! I was counting on you! Let me guess, the wolf ate the rest of her meal? He laughed toward Jacob then sighed.  
" so what do you lose uncle Em?" Nessie asked curiously.  
"Well, for 3 months I have to let Alice give me makeover whenever she wants to." He Wailed.  
"This… should…be…interesting."I got out between laughs. Meanwhile Jake and nessie were rolling on the floor laughing.

Emmett I think I can squeeze you in for a makeover at about...say 9:30 tonight? My room, be here.  
-Alice 

APOV: Emmett's Makeover

"Alice…this is stupid!" Emmet groaned.  
"No Emmett your silly bets are…don't you know to come to me first before you go making any bets!?"

Said while grooming my bear like brother.  
"Yeah I guess I should have thou- whoa whoa! No Alice! Not the stilettos!" he agonized.  
This was going to be fabulous! That's what he gets for not thinking before his actions! He'll look beautiful!  
"Yes! They lengthen your legs and add sensuality to any outfit Emmet!"I giggled. "Okay so we need something to cover those big arms of yours…hmm try this." I tossed him a pale pink cardigan to match the white & pink floor length gown I had him put on. "So now for the hair! Hmm…Lets go for brunette Emmett!" I squeaked excitedly.  
"No Alice you're not dyeing my hair that's where I draw the line!"  
"Relax! It's only a wig." I adjusted the long wavy brown wig to his head. After applying false eyelashes and temporary breast enhancers he was ready to be shown off.  
"OK done!" I breathed satisfied.  
"Let's see Emmett!" My sister Rosalie called from the floor below us.  
I heard soft laughter from downstairs

everyone was having a good time poking fun at Emmett, but of course he looked stunning. It was getting late and nessie should head up to bed soon.

Edward we need to talk about Renesme and Jake, give nessie to rose for the night and meet me at the cottage.

Love,

Bella

EPOV:

I just got a note from my darling Bella saying that we needed to talk about nessie and Jacob. I knew we would have to talk about this soon. My Renesmee was almost full grown and her relationship with Jacob was becoming stronger by the day. Jacob is like a brother to me but his thoughts were getting…well they were getting _Horney_ around my daughter and I despised it. How dare he think such thoughts in the presence of ladies? That mutt best not lay one dirty finger on my sweet Renesme.

"Hi Love." I said as I walked through the door of my little cottage.

"Hey Edward." She said. I could tell she was in the same mood as I was.

"Things _are_ getting out of hand with Renesmee and Jacob." I whispered softly into my soul mate Bella's ear. We were sitting on our bed now. Her face met mine and her expression shocked me almost as much as what came out of her mouth.  
"Edward, I think I'm ok with the fact the ness and Jacob are getting closer. I'm happy for them. I just hate to see my little Renesme grow up so fast. I know that you don't find the Idea of them being together as appealing as I do but-…" she didn't get to finish her sentence before I dragged her out of the house.  
"You'll never guess who's dirty thought I just heard!" I barked.

"Oh no not jakes again?" Bella whispered.

We arrived at the door to find a note:

Dear Edward and Bella,  
if you come to the house we all went hunting, don't worry we left nessie with Jake but we should be back soon.

Love,

Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme

BPOV:

So Edward was freaking out and I was panicking a little to. What were in jakes thoughts? Did I even want to know? I ran upstairs to jakes room alongside Edward. Edward Opened the door and Renesmee and Jacob were on top of each other. They both jumped up off the bed. Nessie just in her underwear and Jake only in his boxers.  
"I told you I heard somebody" Jake muttered under his breath.

"What do you to think you're doing?!" Edward shouted.

They were both quite.  
"Ohmygosh! Nessie, Jake!" I gasped. I was absolutely shocked! I didn't think they'd go this far! I can't believe Jacob!

"Oh mama!" nessie cried. She had tears in her eyes but she was smiling."Look!" she put out her left hand so I could see the beautiful Gold ring with a small square diamond in the middle. *GASP*

"Ness! It's beautiful!" I Declared. I could tell she was absolutely filled with joy and I didn't want to ruin this moment for her by yelling at her. I glanced up at Edward. His teeth were clenched and his hands were balled up into fists so tight that I thought the skin on his knuckles would tear from the pressure. Before I could stop him he pounced on Jake. He let his teeth sink into Jacob's neck.

"Edward!" I shrieked.

I glanced at my daughter to find her starring wide eyed at her father. I saw Edward glance at Renesmee's horrified expression when he let Jacob drop to the ground. Nessie collapsed to the ground beside Jacob.

Edward was next to fall to the ground. He was on his knees on the other side of Jake.  
"What have I done?!" Edward screamed!  
Then it finally sunk in. Edward bit Jacob. My best friend. My daughter's fiancé.  
"GET OUT OF HERE DAD!" Nessie screamed.  
"Wait!" Edward said.

"What Edward?!" I demanded, now furious at him.  
"Listen!" he instructed us. He pointed to the limp Jacob. I heard a fast heartbeat. It wasn't Nessie it was Jacobs! He was still alive! How was that possible? Vampire venom was supposed to be poisoness to shape shifters.

Suddenly the front door opened. They were all back from the hunt! Carlisle!

"Carlisle!" I Called. Carlisle might be able to explain why he's still alive. Nessie was still starring at Jacob stoking his hair. Edward just had a blank expression on his face.

"Yes Bella? What's going on!?" he asked anxiously.  
"Carlisle, Edward bit Jacob when he found out that he and nessie were getting married! But jakes not dead! His heart is still beating. What's going on?" I said in a rush.  
"Oh my! Well his heart is still beating perhaps he's being turned? Quick esme grab me the morphine!" he called.  
"No!" I said quickly.  
"Why?" he asked.

"Trust me just don't use the morphine." Esme must have heard me because she came upstairs empty handed.

"What is going on here?" esme said in her sweet motherly voice.  
Carlisle explained what was happening and esme gasped.

"Well he's definitely going through the change. Listen to his heart." Carlisle concluded.  
"How is that possible?!" Renesmee asked through tears. Esme went over to comfort nessie.  
"I'm not sure…my theory is because he imprinted on nessie, nessie is a part of him. And because she is half vampire he is able to survive through the change." Carlisle said thoroughly. "It'll be interesting to see how he comes out."  
"So he's going to be ok?" Renesmee asked.  
"I think so." Carlisle replied. Renesmee dove and buried her face in Jacobs's chest. She was crying tears of relief I guessed. Phew so everything was going to be ok. But how would Jacob feel about this change?

"I'm so incredibly sorry nessie! If you could find it in your heart to forgive me sweetie I'll be eternally grateful! "Edward Pleaded. Nessie glared at him.  
"Ness your father didn't mean to…it was instinctual. Sweetie Jakes going to be OK. Forgive your father please." I said to nessie.  
"Fine. If daddy apologizes to jakey too."  
"Of course I will Renesme!" Edward said.  
Edward gave nessie a big hug. Then there was a sort of awkward silence.  
"I can't believe that just happened." I said quietly. "Jacob a Vampire! That's just…wow. "  
The rest of the family joined us in some discussion of what was happening and what will happen.  
Edward got scolded by Carlisle but no one could really blame him. He just lost control. Rosalie wasn't too happy that Jacob was becoming a vampire. Alice was thrilled. Jasper didn't seem to care that much. Esme and Carlisle were happy to have another family member around. Nessie and I were just glad he was OK, And Edward well he was worried that Jacob would be unhappy with the outcome. Anyone with eyes could see that he was depressed about his actions. My thoughts were interrupted by a speeding heart. Everyone turned to look at Jacob. His heart was beating out of control.  
"What's happening?" Renesmee asked Carlisle.  
"I think it's almost over." He declared.

"But how is that possible Carlisle?" Alice asked him.  
"Well he was a shape shifter and they heal quite fast maybe that applies here too." he replied.  
"Ok everybody get ready its only seconds away." Carlisle instructed.

We heard his heart pound a mile a minute. Then it suddenly stopped. Jake slowly got on his feet. A tall pale, dark haired beauty stood before us. Jasper was right next to him to calm him down if needed.  
"Whoa what happened?" Jake said in his usual gravelly voice. Wait wasn't his voice supposed to change? His eyes were the most shocking. They weren't bright red they were more of a red wood tree red, like a woodsy red.  
"_Edward_ turned you into a vampire mutt." Rosalie said sharply.  
"Rose!" Esme gave her a warning glance.

"Wait what!?" Jacob gasped. He looked down at his hand which was as white as a sheet.  
"How could this- I don't feel different? I'm not _thirsty._"He cringed at the word." I don't understand…Edward?" he glanced at Edward for an explanation.  
"I'm so sorry Jacob. I lost control when I found out that you had proposed to nessie, And I caught you to making out with no clothes on…I just lost control. I'm so sorry brother." Edward said truly sincerely. Jacob glanced at nessie. He gave her a big hug. Then he looked back at Edward. "I'll forgive you Edward if you give nessie and I your blessing." Rose let out a hiss.  
"You have my blessing."

"So why am I not dead?" he asked. Carlisle answered this one.

"Well my theory is that since you imprinted on Nessie, she was part of you, therefore giving you the capability to become a vampire. As for you not being thirsty I'm not sure. Maybe since your half wolf the thirst doesn't apply to you. But you may experience thirst occasionally. I'll have to run some tests."

"Wow doc, I'm half vampire half wolf! I'm a freak!" Jake joked.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
